skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Narbot
Narbot is a bot on the Radio made by Narua Swala, with a backend provided by Kathryn. Narbot self-identifies as female.http://skyrates.jusque.net/lurker/general/2014-05-06T16:52:51Z It serves several known functions: Mimic To get it to mimic someone, just say "Narbot, mimic X" with X being a skyrate. Postman To send a message, say "Dear X, blah blah blah" (or "Dearest X" ) where X is a skyrate and blah blah blah is your message. To check for messages, simply chat anything on the Radio. Narbot will deliver your mail instantly. It is possible to substitute "Dearest", "Deer", and "Deerest" for "Dear". Die Roller To roll dice, just put Narbot, roll xdv, with x being the amount of dice you want to roll, d standing for dice, you shouldn't change the d to something else, while v is the amount of sides each die has. So for example, if I wanted to roll 10 dice each with 10 sides, I would put, Narbot, roll 10d10. And I would get a random number that is possible with 10 dice each with 10 sides. The highest number you are able to put in for how many dice are being rolled is 99, while the highest you can put for how many sides each die has is 9,999. So the highest number possible to get from a combanation is 989,901, and the lowest is 1. It is impossible to do 0d0. If you have 8 or less dice, you will see the numbers being added on your screen, but if you have 9 or more dice, it will only give you the total. Stalker Type something like "Narbot, seen phil" and Narbot will let you when that player was last heard from (on the Radio), their plane's name and where it was last seen. Link Responsiveness Narbot will react to links to several websites: * If a Youtube link is given in chat, Narbot will "enjoy", "be bored by", or other emote to the video's title. * If an XKCD link is given, Narbot gives the alt text of the image in italics. * If a link to the Skyrates Forums is given, Narbot emotes with the title of the forum topic. Semi-Random Events Someone with admin access to Narbot can queue up random quotes and sayings to appear at a later time. On occasion, this seems to have been used to contribute meaningfully to an ongoing discussion, although Narbot's contribution is normally limited to one line. Honor and Infamy When Narbot is given Honor or Infamy, she emotes her current status in the Help tab. RP Tab Weather In the Roleplay tab only, Narbot will respond to '/ooc narbot, weather' with a daily weather report. The reply is also in /ooc mode. The weather is sometimes plausible, sometimes absurd. Former Functions Narbot now seems to ignore some events to which she responded in the past. Examples include * "Narbot, test" * "moo" * "Good Narbot"/"Bad Narbot" * "Narbot, execute order 66" * "Narbot, explode" * "Narbot, asdf" * "Narbot, dance" References Category:User created content